In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 50 Principle Investigators from all 5 programs within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center: Bibliography Bortner, C.D., Scoltock, A.B., Sifre, M.I., and Cidlowski, J.A. (2012). The Journal of biological chemistry 287, 6284-6295. Campos, C.R., Schroter, C., Wang, X., and Miller, D.S. (2012). Journal of cerebral blood flow and metabolism : official journal of the International Society of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism 32, 1559-1566. Chatterjee, S., Rana, R., Corbett, J., Kadiiska, M.B., Goldstein, J., and Mason, R.P. (2012). Free radical biology & medicine 52, 1666-1679. Fukushima, M., Tomita, T., Janoshazi, A., and Putney, J.W. (2012). Journal of cell science. Gao, H.M., Zhou, H., and Hong, J.S. (2012). Trends Pharmacol Sci 33, 295-303. Hu, X., Zhou, H., Zhang, D., Yang, S., Qian, L., Wu, H.M., Chen, P.S., Wilson, B., Gao, H.M., Lu, R.B., et al. (2012). J Neuroimmune Pharmacol 7, 187-201. Hwang, S.Y., and Putney, J.W. (2012). FASEB journal : official publication of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology 26, 1484-1492. Jablonski, M.R., Jacob, D.A., Campos, C., Miller, D.S., Maragakis, N.J., Pasinelli, P., and Trotti, D. (2012). Neurobiol Dis 47, 194-200. Jefferson, W.N., and Williams, C.J. (2012). Early mouse embryo asymmetry. Mol Reprod Dev 79, 433. Kojima, H., Muromoto, R., Takahashi, M., Takeuchi, S., Takeda, Y., Jetten, A.M., and Matsuda, T. (2012). Toxicology and Applied Pharmacology 259, 338-345. Kwintkiewicz, J., Padilla-Banks, E., Jefferson, W.N., Jacobs, I.M., Wade, P.A., and Williams, C.J. (2012). Biology of reproduction 86, 1-8. Lichti-Kaiser, K., ZeRuth, G., Kang, H.S., Vasanth, S., and Jetten, A.M. (2012). Vitam Horm 88, 141-171. Miao, Y.L., Stein, P., Jefferson, W.N., Padilla-Banks, E., and Williams, C.J. (2012). Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 109, 4169-4174. Miao, Y.L., and Williams, C.J. (2012). Mol Reprod Dev. Musselman, C.A., Ramirez, J., Sims, J.K., Mansfield, R.E., Oliver, S.S., Denu, J.M., Mackay, J.P., Wade, P.A., Hagman, J., and Kutateladze, T.G. (2012). Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 109, 787-792. Nakano, H., Free, M.E., Whitehead, G.S., Maruoka, S., Wilson, R.H., Nakano, K., and Cook, D.N. (2012). Mucosal Immunol 5, 53-65. Simons, S.B., Caruana, D.A., Zhao, M., and Dudek, S.M. (2012). Nat Neurosci 15, 23-25. Smyth, J.T., Beg, A.M., Wu, S., Putney, J.W., Jr., and Rusan, N.M. (2012). Current biology : CB 22, 1487-1493. Smyth, J.T., and Putney, J.W. (2012). Biochem Soc Trans 40, 119-123. Yin, Z., Menendez, D., Resnick, M.A., French, J.E., Janardhan, K., and Jetten, A.M. (2012). Cancer Research. Zheng, X., Dumitru, R., Lackford, B.L., Freudenberg, J.M., Singh, A.P., Archer, T.K., Jothi, R., and Hu, G. (2012). Stem Cells 30, 910-922.